


Forbidden Love

by Niina_rox



Series: Monsta X Stories [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, They want To Be Together But Can't, at least not at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

Changkyun and Jooheon were both almost, nineteen when their relationship changed. Instead of just doing normal best friend things together, now they wanted to kiss and make things different. Make things better, but from the moment, they started trying someone was always there to interrupt. Be it someone at school when they, thought they were in private enough location. Or their parents, either way, they didn't stand a chance. The first time they really kissed it was after they, finished studying. Changkyun was tired but happy, Jooheon looked at his best friend. Who was falling asleep at the desk.

He smiled he then closed the distance and kissing him softly. Nothing happened for a second, then Changkyun moved his lips kissing back. It felt wonderful then "what is, going on here" they pulled apart. It became not only quiet but also, awkward "can you leave Jooheon" he didn't hesitate. Changkyun stayed where he was with his head down; he felt like he had just betrayed his dad. "You need to stop whatever it is that, is happening between you two." "I will not put up with you being, this way Changkyun." He felt like crying as a few tears escaped, he slowly looked up "are you going to behave son."

He nodded not trusting himself to speak, "good" the matter was settled. It was two days before they said, anything besides asking how the other was. It hurt, but it was better this way, for the sake of their lives.

 

Two weeks later

Things were a little better but still not the same, and once again Changkyun wanted to kiss his best friend. There was a small opportunity they would, have the weekend to themselves. It was mostly them talking, and occasionally holding hands. After the first movie, they were closer than, they've been recently. Then it happened this time it was Changkyun who initiated it, Jooheon stopped not that he really wanted to. "We-we can't do this" Jooheon moved away, as he tried to stay confident. His actions were causing Changkyun's heart to ache, "why" he watched as tears fell down Jooheon's face.

He wanted nothing more than to wipe those, tears away but he knew it wasn't possible. "You know why" his voice was quiet, Changkyun moved a little closer. Jooheon looked up his eyes becoming, a little red "don't make this hard." Silence fell between them Changkyun sat on his bed, "I'm sorry" it was a few minutes before either of them spoke. Changkyun let it all sink in as it all fell apart, as much as it pained him to say. "You know you're right" he took a deep breath before adding, "maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Jooheon felt his heart break he couldn't believe he just heard those words.

He looked at him as he fell to the floor, "you can't mean that." As more tears were shed, Changkyun looked, away "how else will I be able to stop." A moment later he left the room Jooheon, took a few minutes to relax before he left. He slowly walked home it was probably, a good thing that it began to rain. Nothing was said to him as he got home, saturated. Although his mum did try to ask what was wrong, but he wordlessly headed to the bathroom. 

 

It's unusual for everyone to see. Considering that they've always seen Changkyun and, Jooheon together since they were kids. And now everyone at school is seeing them, apart it's obvious to everyone that Jooheon isn't happy about it. School passes like a blur to him Jooheon is aware, that people are trying to talk to him. But he's not aware of what they're saying; it's not until one of his friends talks to him. Seemingly the only one who can as they, head home they talk "what happened between the two of you." He sighs "I'm sorry Kihyun but I don't want to talk about it."

Sitting down in the park it's obvious he wants to help, "well we became closer recently." "Two weeks ago we were caught kissing; it didn't end well." "Friday night it happened again, but this time, I stopped it saying that we can't do this." "Then Changkyun suggested that we shouldn't be, friends anymore" Kihyun couldn't believe it. He comforted his friend "it's going to be ok Jooheon."

 

Changkyun managed to hide it all since he's like his dad in that way. Sometimes he's used to not showing emotions, so he went to school. Ignoring everyone when they asked why he wasn't with, Jooheon he didn't show it, but it hurt. It was a surprise to some when he moved on like nothing happened. Acting like life was normal chatting with his friends, the day went ok for him. During lunch Kihyun found him, he's their mutual friend. But he's always been closer to Jooheon, "why aren't you with Jooheon." "Because I'm just not Kihyun if you wanna know ask him yourself."?

And that was that. When he walked in his dad seemed happy, of course, he knew what had happened. Changkyun began to focus a little more on school, so once he changed, he got straight into his homework. In the back of his mind, he felt bad, for how things ended but despite how badly he wanted it. He couldn't go against his dad he had no way, of making it on his own. And his father knew that he was using it to his advantage. A little before five his phone kept going off, most of the messages were from Kihyun. He knew why even without looking. 

During dinner "life will be different from now on, Changkyun things will be better." He didn't say anything at first he wanted to, but it was better this way.

 

It was a full three weeks before something happened, Kihyun was the one that got them in the same room. "Neither of you are leaving until you work, things out" he looked at Changkyun "I know everything." "And I might be biased in saying that, you need to fix things." "I want my happy friend back," nothing more was said. Kihyun took a deep breath before, leaving the room, it was quiet for a while. Changkyun looked at Jooheon he noticed, that he didn't look happy. He looked like he hasn't smiled in a while.

"I miss you so badly Changkyun" he struggled a little, saying his name it hurt him a little. Changkyun took time to get used to that; he's had plenty of time to think. Over the past few weeks, "I'm sorry Jooheon" a few moments later. They locked eyes Jooheon's seemed a little lost, feeling more heartache it was then. Changkyun ran from the room and then, outside neither were aware that it was now raining. Jooheon followed him stopping him from going anywhere, "please talk to me." It was like a turning point for him, without looking he said: "its what I want more than anything."

Tears began to fall not that it was obvious, "I'm sorry for how I ended things for not listening to you." "For pretty much every-" he was interrupted by, Jooheon's lips on his. Changkyun had barely noticed he was in front of him, but now they were kissing in the rain. "I will forgive you on one condition, that we change our relationship." They both cried happy tears, Changkyun's response was another kiss. He wrapped his arms around him Jooheon, moved his arms around his neck. Making the kiss a little more, perfect.

Of course, during all of this they didn't, notice Kihyun. Smiling happily "I'm glad you two, worked things out now come inside before you get sick." They both looked at him smiles on their faces, they hesitated a little before following. Inside they dried off, and then Jooheon ended up sticking by his side. Like nothing had happened, Kihyun made them all a cup of tea. In the meantime they continued, making out Kihyun smiled. "Stop kissing on my couch" he was teasing, of course, Jooheon who was sitting on Changkyun's lap said. "You're just jealous" he couldn't help but agree.

Changkyun wrapped his arms around like he never wanted to let go, both their hearts felt better. They felt content and very happy after they had tea and warmed up. They headed home it was quiet, as Changkyun walked in. He didn't care about his dad in that moment; he just wanted to be happy. For a few minutes, they stood in the living room simply holding each other. "What did I tell you Changkyun" they, both were a little startled. "Look dad I'm sorry, but I want to be happy, I also want to be with Jooheon." 

It felt quite tense for a few minutes before his dad spoke again. "Fine if that's what you want, then out of this house." The fact that he spoke calmly freaked him, out more than he thought. There was a moment before "feel free to pack, some things but be gone in two hours." Then they were alone when it had sunk in, Changkyun couldn't believe what his dad just said. Without really thinking about it they headed to his room, Jooheon helped with what he needed. Neither of them said a word until they were, outside then Changkyun silently cried. 

That night Jooheon comforted him gently, running his hand up and down his back. It seemed enough after too much silence Jooheon, said "I love you" Changkyun smiled before moving his head to look at him. "I love you more" Jooheon laughed, a little "not possible." He would have added more, but he was stopped when Changkyun kissed him. "As long as I have you I know I'll be ok," Jooheon felt happy knowing that. It was long forgotten soon enough when they managed to fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Changkyun's birthday it's two days since they were reunited and became more than best friends. Jooheon knows he'll never get tired of waking up next to Changkyun, seeing how peaceful he looks. The sunlight peeking through his window landing, on them it simply makes Changkyun look more beautiful. At this point, Jooheon knows he's staring he can't help it, he's smiling ever so slightly unaware that he's not the only one awake. It's quiet in the room until Changkyun takes a moment, before saying "if you're going to keep staring you might as well take a picture."

Jooheon freezes for a few seconds Changkyun, giggles he can't help it. Before Jooheon can really react or even say anything, Changkyun pulls him closer. At first, just holding him then pulling away briefly, to kiss him it's soft it's rough. But absolutely perfect once they stop to breathe, Jooheon smiles "happy birthday." Changkyun knew that today would be different, at least a little bit. One thing was certain for him nothing could beat waking up next to Jooheon. Things with Jooheon's parents were a little, less tense and awkward. They weren't completely accepting, but they didn't mind.

Since they knew how close the two of them were, they had a bit of something planned for Changkyun's birthday. As they laid there holding each other Jooheon, casually running his hand through his boyfriends hair. It felt relaxing for Changkyun it was quiet not, only in the room but in the house. That was until the silence was broken by Jooheon's phone, going off they both knew it was Kihyun. Wanting to video call _"you two need to stop lounging about in bed,"_ they both laughed "it's not like you can stop us." Kihyun knew it was true, he moved on.

 _"Okay, starting over happy birthday Changkyun"_ at first, Changkyun smiled. "Thank you Kihyun" silence enclosed around them, as they both wondered if Kihyun would break out in song. It seemed like he read their mind _"don't worry I won't, sing to you at least not over the phone."_ Neither of them were surprised Kihyun laughed, a little too loudly _"anyway when are you two getting up."_ Jooheon looked like he was thinking about it, noting that it was a few minutes before nine. "It's possible it will be soon" _"well that's good because, I have a plan for the birthday boy."_

Changkyun wasn't the least bit surprised that his, friend had sung that bit. A few minutes pass _"I'll be by your place Jooheon in about, forty-five minutes."_ "Okay" a few seconds later Kihyun hung up, they continued to lay there for a few more minutes. Then slowly got out of bed Changkyun checked his phone, a few missed calls from his dad. Of course, he still cares. They were ready ten minutes before Kihyun arrived, a few presents in hand. Changkyun's eyes widened "holy crap" Kihyun, laughed a little "I got a little carried away I couldn't help it."

"I'd hate to see what it looks like when, it's more than a little." He laughed when it was clear Kihyun, was a little embarrassed. "Thank you Kihyun" he didn't hesitate to open them, it wasn't hard to tell he was happy. With the biggest smile on his face as he, held his presents. Kihyun quickly took a picture to remember this moment, he smirked when Changkyun was a little stunned. Jooheon grabbed a couple of things, before they headed out the door ten minutes later. "So, where are we going" silence followed then, "you really think I'm going to ruin the surprise."

 

It was a good forty minutes when they arrived, two towns over at a little local show. Featuring a few of Changkyun's favourite things, including one of his favourite bands. Performing a handful of songs, Changkyun was absolutely speechless. He wanted to thank Kihyun profusely but his, body wouldn't cooperate. So all he did was continually look at his surroundings, Kihyun felt proud. Jooheon was the main thing keeping Changkyun, from completely getting lost in where he was. They wandered around looking at everything, having such a wonderful time.

Of course, Changkyun had ended up wandering on his own. He headed straight to where the band was playing, he wanted to try and talk to them. There were only a handful of people around them, so it would be easy to do. The best part though the lead singer, noticed him with a small smile he invited him closer. "What's your favourite song of ours?" Changkyun wanted to speak, to say exactly which song he likes. But he was simply stunned luckily for him Jooheon, was by his side now he placed his arm. Around Chanhkyun's neck "since the birthday boy, is speechless."

"I can tell you his favourite song" a few moments, pass the singer smiled. "We were just about to play that song, so it's perfect timing" the rest of the time. Was a bit of a blur until the band began playing, Changkyun came back to reality. Feeling so happy he was starting to dance, Jooheon danced with him. After the song was over before they started, the next one. There was a little dedication to none other than, the lucky birthday boy. It was now that Kihyun returned "it's turning out to be, a wonderful birthday isn't it" Changkyun felt so happy.

After close to two and a half hours, they left but not empty handed. Changkyun received a signed band shirt, and their latest cd. Jooheon was a little jealous, it was obvious that his boyfriend knew. So much so Changkyun was teasing him, they were once again on their bed. "There's no need to feel jealous about it," Jooheon gave him a look. Before he was about to protest, but was stopped when Changkyun pulled him in for a kiss. Jooheon decided he would take a little control, of the current situation. Positioning them so his boyfriend, was lying on the bed underneath him.

It helped that they were alone, for the time being. Since Kihyun went home to see some, of his family.

 

It was dinner time and the four of them, were sitting around the dining table. They were having a couple of different conversations, until Jooheon's mum asked them what they did earlier. Changkyun happily filled them in he, was smiling brightly the entire time. It didn't matter what he had lost from his life, he had enough people to help him with anything and everything.


End file.
